Enchanted
by Alinaveiya
Summary: Once upon a time， in a far away kingdom...The Crown Prince Shinichi was turned 7 year old by dark wizards at the night he was suppose to meet love of his life！


Author's Notes:Although this is suppose to be a romance story as well as fantasy but I'm afraid I really is not good at writing about romantic things, but I assure you this would be a interesting story with happy ending. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Somehow, the great Kingdom Beika is not as interesting as it was in "those times" now, perhaps for that the wine of Old Bellis is no longer that good, perhaps because no one can make desserts as tasty as Grandma Sasha did, or perhaps because the young queen does not love to throw parties like her predecessors…Now Beika is just as dull as all of its neighbors. How sad!

Fortunately, what I'm telling you about is a story that happened in the "those times". Now people in Beika only have that kind of glow in their eyes when they talk about "those times", "In those times," they would proudly tell you, "Knights are truly Knights, Witches are truly Witches, and the short-leg dragons that live in the edge of the forest and love to boast around are truly short-leg dragons that live in the edge of the forest and love to boast around."  
And the Dragon Knights Competitions are truly Dragon Knights Competitions.

Chapter 1

Sallyana Avenue was, and definitely was, the best avenue of the whole Beika. Not because the third bakery store around the corner sold cakes better than any other bakery store in the whole kingdom, not because the second clothes store from the left is THE famous Lady Lana's-but for from that balcony of the café right next door to Lady Lana's, you can have a peek into the famous spot of the Sherlock Dragon Training Ground—

Shinichi Kudo's spot

Heiji Hattori's Spot

Kaito Kuroba's spot

The owner of the Café even claimed that he had seen Lord Kyogoku and Sir Hakuba there once with two very ugly swords in their hands.

Whether his words were true could not be determined. But the Café was crowded with all sorts of ladies from 15 to 45, holding expensive fans, smiling gracefully, eating nothing in front of tables full of deliciously-looking desserts.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sit in the balco….OK." the waiter stopped asking the two beautiful ladies when he saw two handsome(though one of them had very strange skin colour that looked like a result of too much make up on dark skin) gentlemen.  
"we are sure." The younger lady replied. She looked merely 15, with long, beautiful black hair and warm, smiling eyes.

"We definitely are." The older one agreed. She was about 17, a little taller than the 15-year old and looked like the goddess of youth.  
"JUST TAKE US TO OUR SEAT RIGHT NOW!" the gentlemen with strange skin colour shouted, and the two ladies frowned at him instantly.  
"Sorry about that, he's in a very bad mood." The younger lady smiled apologetically, "he's, um, a little, hot-tempered."  
"What the hell…" the protest from the strange-skin was stopped by the severe look from the older lady.  
"All right." The waiter looked at them in a very unsure way, "this way, ladies and gentlemen.  
The girls gave him a sweet smile and dragged the gentlemen to the seats in the corner.

Allie ordered coffee and tea for all four of them and some cookies, and mindlessly placed her lovely blue hat on the empty chair beside her-Really, with that mindless look, you could hardly imagine her as the royal wizard of Beika, the adopted daughter of the king-Princess Alinia Thrancleons

Sir Hakuba sat in his usual serious manner, and Lady Kazuha(she's the niece of the king) was busying herself with checking out all the cute guys walking in the avenue, and lord Hatorri was drinking tea in obvious anxiety.  
"Come on!" finally, he couldn't hold it any longer，"I was forced to wear the thickest make up and the clothes that I hate most in the entir world and was dragged to this most boring café in the whole world and none of you even cared to explain to me why?"  
All three of them looked up, surprised, "you don't know?"  
"OF COURSE NOT, SINCE THE ONLY THING I…"  
"Oh." The three went back to do what they were doing.  
Hattori felt himself at the edge of blast with anger, "could you guys at least explain this to me?"  
"all right." The three lifted their heads again, yawning. Allie stared at her empty coffee cup with impatience, "May you do the talk please, Hakuba nii-san."  
Hakuba nodded seriously.  
"It started yesterday night," he cleared his throat," Princess Allie took a serious study at the status of stars, hoping to get some information from heaven about the fortune of the crown prince Shinichi."  
"that is, fortune-telling for Shinichi." said Kazuha  
"And, as the stars told her, that at some moment of today, the crown prince would be meeting one of the most important person in his life whom he would be sharing his love and life with…"

"means he would fall in love and marry with one of the girls he met today." Kazuha translated.

"so, as Her Grace the queen commands us…"  
"secretly asked us…"

"We are going to take special notice to the prince without being noticed…"

"secretly spied on him…"

"and report her about all the important details."

"gossip to her about all the interesting details."

"huhhh~" Hattori made an evil grin, "Interesting, very interesting…but why are we here sitting in a café doing nothing, aren't we suppose to do spy on him?"

Allie shrugged with a smile, "you'll know."

* * *

As cousins, Kaito and Shinich somehow were too….identical.

It had rumored that at first when they were just babies, even the queen Yukiko and her sister, Duchess Chikage were having troubles to tell them from one another. They even took the wrong sons to home by mistake once. They only found out a few days later and from then on, they agreed that the two boys must at least have different hairstyle.

Things were actually quite in peace when they were young, but when the "non-twin" twins reached a certain age and decide to take the similar footstep as the famous Weasley Twins in England, well, things began to be out of control.  
Despite the daily "prince and pauper" scenes, the astounding acting talents of the cousins, the incomparable escaping skills, the outstanding glib tongue, and the extraordinary thick-skin were all progressing rapidly with no less than twenty practices everyday, and they had mounted really high levels in anything that has nothing to do with "proper business" (I'm not saying that they didn't do well in proper business) . And the achievement they managed to gain in the field of pranks are truly UNPRECEDENTED and UNSURPASSABLE.  
But as the old words say, one can always be managed by another. And in Kaito and Shinichi's case, their natural "enemies" were their parents and Alinia (well, she's the little sister and a WITCH!)  
Well, there was another one who could not be left behind-Hattori's sister Aoko,even though she could only manage one of them(kaito). And how she had managed to always get Kaito in her way was quite a story to tell.

It actually happened ten years ago, when Kaito was only a young and innocent-well, just young-little darling. Lord Hattori( the old one) brought his son and daughter to the palace for a dinner party, where the mini Prince Charming Kaito accidentally broke Aoko's favourite doll after his usual three-tep-to-lovely-ladies process-"smile, bow, wink". And the cries of the lovely little lady that came after were like…hell. Being inexperienced with such situation, the mini prince charming went helpless and was completely lost in the three hour marathon of "apologize-loud cries-apologize again-less loud cries-comfort-cries-comfort again-soft cries-bribe-softer cries". Finally they reached an agreement that they would ask Allie to give Kaito a spell to make sure that Kaito does what ever Aoko want him to do in three years.  
Well, we know that at that time our sweet Allie was only 5, an age when children could easily make mistakes. So, it's not hard to picture, that next day, Alinia told Shinichi with embarrassment, and then Shinichi told Hakuba with an evil grin, Hakuba told Hattori by mistake and Hattori told Kaito with an even more evil grin, that the time limit of that spell was not three years, it was thirty.  
And the next thing everybody knew, was that Kaito was buried in shopping bags of Aokos whenever she felt the need of buying things.

And the heartless Shinichi was the one who laughed most heartily when their little group make jokes about Kaito. But soon when his cousin Kazuha appeared, Kaito had Hattori on his side, and then Kyogoku who fell in love with Lady Suzuki Sonoko at the first sight, and then hakuba who was engaged with Akako, and then Shinichi was surprised to find himself the only guy without a girl now. But Shinichi still felt quite comfortable about it and had the least interest in finding a girl.

But what he didn't know was that his sister Alinia who was so curious about who her sisiter in law would be had already seen through his fate of love-

"Tonight."

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this.


End file.
